Worlds Collide
by HoolianAuror
Summary: Luke, no, not that one, left his life as a half-blood a long time ago. But, as we all know, things are never that easy when one of your parents is immortal. Now the world he left behind needs him to return and gather new heroes to stand alongside the old ones. (Teen cause, well I'm paranoid.) Appearances by the Seven, Thalia, and Reyna (And pretty much everyone else)
1. Chapter 1

Luke rolled over groping for his phone on his nightstand desperate to stop its shrill ringing. His drowsy fingers found literally everything except the phone. Finally, he managed to grab hold of it and slid his finger across the screen, answering with a sigh.

"Waz' up DA?" he asked groggily.

"What do you think, idiot?" the girl on the other end shot back. "And, don't call me DA!"

"You need something. Desperately." Luke answered sitting up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes, ignoring her outburst.

"Of course, do I ever risk calling for anything else!" the girl replied obviously irritated at Luke's slowness. "I swear! Sometimes I doubt we're even related."

"Yeah, well, we are." Luke snapped back. "Do you want me to do you a favor or not?"

"Yes, I need you to bring a small group in." At this the last remnants of his stupor melted away and he stiffened nearly crushing the phone, causing himself to give a slight squeak of pain as it dug into his palm.

"You want me to come back?" he asked glaring at the phone as if the girl could see him over the thousands of miles separating them.

"There's no need for you to even set foot on the grounds, just get them to the border and we'll take them from there." she reassured. Luke knew better though; things could never go that smoothly when half-bloods were concerned.

"How many in this small group?" Luke questioned bracing himself for the answer.

"Just six." the girl answered sheepishly.

"And if I do this I won't have to cross the border?"

"Not if you don't want to." she affirmed. "So you'll do it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great! We need them here by summer solstice. K?"

"Wha-"

"I'll send you their info." She cut him off talking rapidly. "Byeee!" and she was gone with a click.

Luke stared at the phone as if it was a snake that had just bitten him. He desperately wanted to call back and yell at the girl but, he knew he couldn't risk it after such a long one. Even the extensive celestial bronze shielding he had put up could only offer so much protection to two half-bloods talking over such long distances.

He swung himself off of his bed and grabbed some clothes on his way to the bathroom. After an inordinately long shower, and a quick pat dry, he wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Better use the glamor." he said with a deep sigh, pulling a necklace with a golden key charm from one of the drawers and fastening it around his neck.

He watched as his reflection slowly changed. First, his short strawberry blond, nearly auburn, hair lost its red tinge and became a sandy blonde mop. His skin followed shifting from a "Mexican", thank you, idiot seventh grade friends, bronze to a more natural "white guy" tan. His eyes, which normally ran the gamut from intelligent blue to stormy gray based on his moods, settled to a soft blue. Last to go were his tattoos, first, the hammer, an old Norse glyph looking more like a shovel with curly-cues than any hammer he had ever seen, covering his left rib cage. Then, the stylized line design of a lion covering his left shoulder. Finally, the tattoo on his right forearm, a lyre with a small owl perched atop it above the letters SPQR and a half a dozen lines resembling a barcode, rippled and disappeared.

As soon as he had pulled on his clothes his phone buzzed and the triangle on the back lit up. Flipping it over he found a list of the names and locations of the six half-bloods. Glancing through the list he realized that not one of them had been claimed by their divine parent, even though almost all of them were above the age required by the Olympians' pact with Jackson.

Sliding his phone into his back pocket he turned to gather the supplies he would need for the quest. He retrieved went to his closet and retrieved his bow and arrows, checked the small stock of specialty arrows his quiver couldn't magically produce, touched the center of the silver antler like limbs to the golden swan clasp on his quiver, and slipped the gold and silver band bracelet that formed onto his wrist. He grabbed the Celtic knot belt buckle that transformed into a silver waister and shield and secured it around his waist. Lastly, he shoved a couple of daggers and some nectar and ambrosia into a backpack with a few changes of clothes and some.

Once he completed his preparations he turned around to see five cats, waiting patiently in row, looking very expectant.

"You think you're coming, do you?" he said pointedly. The Tortoiseshell mewed as if the question was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard.

"Oh, is that so?" Luke answered "Well, if that's how you're going to be, I could just leave you locked in here." This earned him a look that gave him the definite impression that their evaluation of his intelligence had sunk even lower.

"Whatever!" he sighed "But, I swear, if you cause trouble, like last time, I will turn the lot of you into fur coats. Understand." The group gave him such a pitiful look that he nearly felt sorry for the little demons.

He turned to the door once again, resting a heavy and on the doorknob and taking a steadying breath, and slowly opened it. "Let's go save some half-bloods."


	2. Chapter 2

Yuriko threw a look over her shoulder towards Brian at the counter, half expecting to find the burger shop's cashier trying to eat him, and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw him walking back to their table with their order.

"Eat up, ninja girl." Brian teased and Yuriko just fixed him with a look, she hoped, communicated all the hatred she felt for that stupid nickname.

"Can you not be serious?" she grumped. "For just one second."

"I could." he answered with a twinkle in his eye. "But, I think, if I was we wouldn't have to worry about monsters tracking us by our scent, they'd just listen for the complete and utter lack of human emotion." Yuriko refused to justify the assertion with a response.

The pair ate in silence for several minutes before Yuriko's head snapped up at a whisper against the edges of her hearing.

"Did you say something?" she asked accusingly.

"No…" Brian answered with a look that said he thought she'd cracked from her constant discipline. "I thought you were muttering

"Um, I think we better go…" She said looking around as the whispering entered her consciousness again. There was nothing strange, that she could see, but, she knew there had to be something.

"Yeah, sure." He agreed, his eyes widening as he spoke. "Um, Yuriko? Is that lamp moving?"

Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder she saw that it was indeed moving, as were a couple of napkin holders. The lamp was even starting to take on a few human characteristics.

"Run!" She hissed, her eyes glazed with fear.

"Right." Brian agreed.

The two shot to their feet and scrambled towards the door, knocking down a couple of patrons along the way. By the time the made it out of the door, nearly half of the burger shop's appliances were chasing them.

"What's going on?" Brian shouted as Yuriko pulled him into the alleyways between the shops.

"You don't want to know." She yelled back as she plunged a head. They had only gone a few yards when, a toaster leaped out at Yuriko from behind a dumpster and she had to swat it away with one of her fans.

"Yeah, pretty sure I do." Brian insisted, stopping and crossing his arms obstinately.

"Fine." She sighed exasperatedly as she grabbed his arm and drug him along after her. "I'll tell you, if you will move your butt, you stubborn idiot."

"Start talking." Brian answered his face saying he would stop again if she didn't keep her word.

"The things that are chasing us…" She started.

"The formerly, inanimate objects." He questioned.

"Yeah those. They're yokai, Japanese demons, that inhabit objects and over the years gain greater degrees of control over their hosts. Until, eventually, they can move the objects freely and impart magical powers upon the them."

"So basically anything could be trying to kill us?" Brian asked horrified.

"Pretty much." Yuriko answered with a tone of resignation that frightened her friend.

"Tell me you have a plan." He begged.

"Not really." She admitted. "With the numbers they have committed to this attack we don't stand much of a chance. Unless, we are able to escape."

"And how are we going to do that?" Brian sounded skeptical.

"Each yokai can only animate it's host for so long when away from the object's home."

"So, we're basically hoping that we can outlast them?"

"Basically." Yuriko admitted.

"Perfect." He spat out. Seconds later she ground to a stop.

"What?" He asked.

"Listen." She commanded. Once Brian had followed her instruction he realized that the clanking sound produced by the pursuing yokai had faded into silence.

"Did we do it?" Brian asked hopefully.

"No, we haven't been running long enough." Yuriko stated matter-of-factly. "Someone else is coming."

"Worse?"

"Obviously." Yuriko answered before sprinting down an alleyway which turned out to be a dead end. Three large creatures, that looked like overgrown ninja turtles, filled the open end of the alley.

"What are those?" Brian wondered aloud.

"Kappa, river demons." Yuriko answered as she yanked the charm from her necklace, extending it into a glaive. "You're going to need you Macka -whatever."

"Maquahuitl." Brian corrected, as he pulled the three-foot club studded all around with shards of jade from his backpack.

"Uh-huh, that." She shot back. "You still need it."

Brian readied his weapon, completely unconvinced that it would be enough. His suspicions were confirmed, seconds later, when a deluge swept in to the alley engulfing them both.


End file.
